After the Battle
by dytabytes
Summary: Jean Paul visits Bobby in the medlab.
1. Day 1

**Title:** After the Battle  
**Fandom:** Marvel (X-Men)  
**Characters:** JP/Bobby  
**Prompt:** Fortitude (**7sinsvirtues**)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Jean-Paul visits Bobby in the medlab.  
**Author's Notes:** This scene occurs sometime in the future, assuming that Marvel retcons M-Day, and that the Academy starts running again, and that Jean-Paul gets better, and that he and Bobby have become a couple. So, it's pretty much a not!AU, in a sense.  
There was another scene that should have gone in here, but it didn't fit properly. Because of this, it's getting shunted into a ... semi-sequel that will be written later. Joy.

After the Battle

Jean-Paul Beaubier strode into the hospital room and he didn't like what he saw.

Bobby Drake was half-sitting, half-reclining on one of the medical beds looking distracted and rumpled. Normally this would have been cause for lusty acrobatic sex, but the rumpling was because of injury. There were bandages wrapped neatly around his lover's head. This was not good.

Bobby jerked and turned toward the door when he heard it opening. Upon realizing who his visitor was, the sheets clutched in his right hand fell into his lap, forgotten.

"JP?"

Jean-Paul directed a Look of disapproval at the livid bruising that was revealed by the fallen sheet. The mottled mix of red, purple, yellow and blue was spread across his boyfriend's chest like a demented finger painting project.

"You just _had_ to go get yourself thrown over the side of a building by moronic Bible-beating bigots, didn't you?"

Bobby had the good grace to blush and fidget a little.

"It's not like I do this every day, JP. And I'm an X-man. Being beaten up by 'Bible-beating bigots' is what I do best!" After a beat, he added, "Nice work getting your alliterative groove on, by the way."

Jean-Paul rolled his eyes.

"I see that you are finally learning something from your association with Dr. McCoy?"

"Nah, that's just from tutoring my kids in their classes." Bobby waved his arm out with an exaggerated dramatic flair. "A mentor's work is never done!"

"Idiot." Said Jean-Paul, but the man was smiling as he moved towards the bed to brush Bobby's bangs away from his face. "I hate the fact that we can't be on the same team, you know."

"Hey, you're the one who's always getting in Scott's face about equality here! It wouldn't really be fair if we got to skip the 'no significant others as team mates' rule, would it? I mean, think about all the trauma that'd happen! We'd be switching Remy and Rogue back and forth once a week!" Bobby shook a finger at JP, smiling internally. He treasured the rare occasions when he could legitimately embarrass the man. He'd flush just the slightest pink that would move up the back of his neck to the tips of his ears. It made him look amazingly molestable.

Before Bobby could inform his lover of this fact, Jean-Paul cut into the silence by sitting down and coughing softly.

"But we have gone off topic. Why haven't you healed yourself from these injuries? Surely your ice form could...?" He trailed off with an audible question mark hanging in the air between them.

Bobby sighed.

"I would, but I get dizzy when I try to ice up. Hank says I got concussed in just the right way to interfere with my powers." A snort of disdain. "This kind of crap always happens to me."

"Indeed." Jean-Paul raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps we should ask Dr. McCoy to see if chaos is a secondary mutation of yours? Who knows, we could start calling you Scarlet Witch II." He leered. "You'd look amazing in a corset."

Bobby scowled and stuck out his lower lip in response.

And of course Jean-Paul had to kiss that adorable pout off of his lover's face.

Things degenerated from there.


	2. Day 2

**Title:** After the Battle: Day 2  
**Fandom:** Marvel  
**Characters:** JPBobby  
**Prompt**: Charity **(7sinsvirtues)**  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Bobby is injured. Jean-Paul visits again.

After the Battle: Day 2

"And how is my otter-pop doing today?"

Jean-Paul entered the med-bay smirking that damnably sly grin of his and holding something behind his back. If that wasn't an obvious sign that he was planning something, Bobby didn't know what was.

"Mm, well, let's see. He's pretty much bored out of his skull, because he's got nothing to do." Bobby started to shake his head, then winced. "Of course, if he tilts his head too fast, the whirling of the room fixes that."

Jean-Paul moued in concern.

"Are you sure everything is alright, Bobby? I know that Henri says that you've only gotten concussed, but I'm not used to seeing you injured for very long."

"Don't worry, JP, Hank knows his stuff. If he says it's going to take a week to fix itself, it'll take a week." Bobby rubbed at his temples to try easing the pressure building in his head. He could really do without these migraines.

Jean-Paul tentatively rested a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"I just worry about you, Bobby."

Bobby smiled, although the corners of his lips were trying to twitch downwards.

"I know, JP. Just not in the greatest of moods today, I guess."

"Perhaps a present will cheer you up?"

Jean-Paul pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing that he was carrying a soft plush dragon that was mottled in varying shades of blue and green. He held it out, offering it to Bobby.

"Apparently your children are enamoured with you. That six-year-old with the technopathy, what was his name, Benjamin? Yes, Benjamin. He was very firm in his insistence that I give 'Puff' to you. The boy said that he is a pro at keeping bogey-men away."

Jean-Paul chuckled softly at Bobby's stunned expression.

"But, JP, the kid practically _lives_ with that thing. He carries it around all the time! Even keeps it in his lap when he's in _Frost's_ class."

The White Queen had mellowed a little over the years, but she still _strongly disapproved_ of the presence of stuffed animals in her classroom. She believed that they took away from the air of professionalism that she tried to maintain. Benjamin was the only child at the school allowed to bring anything remotely stuffed-toy-ish with him to his classes, due to a combination of age, spunk, and temper tantrums. It simply didn't make sense to upset a child who can use the school's computer systems to produce a localized power surge.

Jean-Paul raised an eyebrow.

"It would break his heart if he came down and saw you sitting all alone when Puff was here to keep you company. _I_ am certainly not going to be the one to tell the poor boy that you don't consider his dragon to be good enough for guard duty."

Bobby rolled his eyes, then sighed in assent and gestured with his hands.

"Give him here."

Jean-Paul positioned the stuffed dragon in Bobby's lap. The Canadian managed not to look overly smug about victory at first, but he couldn't help but gesture at Bobby's bruises and say, "How cute, your colours match."

Bobby wanted to whack him, but instead asked, "How stupid do I look?"

"Very. Feeling better?"

"... yes."

Bobby pouted. He was getting _remarkably_ good at that.

Hank McCoy took a glance through the window of the med-bay's door, checking up on his best friend Bobby. Immediately after, he turned flushed purple and firmly taped a piece of paper to cover the glass. With a flourish, the furry blue man pulled out a Sharpie and printed in block letters: "Do Not Disturb (until the thumping stops)".

He then continued on his way down the hall, whistling.


End file.
